


Driving Away from Home

by Mariavc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, Skyeward Big Bang, Skyeward smut, but nothing terrible don't worry, i don't know if it's a little controversial hahaha, i don't want to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: Daisy is trying to forget the world around her and all the things that are happening in her life right now, and spending the day with Gran Ward, as hard to believe as it sounds, might be just what she needs.





	Driving Away from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! It's me, bringing the smut hahahaha hello, I know that I'm like a ghost now but it's hard for me to keep up and be on tumblr and write and even try to make videos these days... but I'm still trying, I'm still here... I'll always participate when we have this kind of thing :)... so here's my prompt and I hope you guys enjoy it... maybe it's a little different, but I wanted to ry something different and actually have a plot hahaha... ENJOY!

PIC PROMPT

 

 

It almost feels like she has a normal life, like she didn’t join shield and her life didn’t become, like Coulson had said all those years ago, the strangest show on earth. It almost feels like she doesn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders… the weight of all the bad things that she has done.

 And so many deaths.

 She’s just back were she started. Well, sorta… she’s driving a van, but Grant Ward is next to her. He’s half asleep, leaning against the door but still looking at her with a hint of a smile.

 The sunrays on his face make him look incredibly handsome, almost… like he’s not real.

 “Hey” He starts “You okay?”

 “Yeah” Daisy nods “I don’t have a lot of time”

 That makes him change his expression “As usual”

 “Come on” Daisy says and then dares to look at him again “You know that it’s dangerous”

 “Still better than what’s out there. You know, the last time I think I even saw you smile”

 And yes, that makes her smile.

 “There it is” Grant continues “How far are we?”

 “I don’t know, about 5 minutes?”

 “Great”

 “Lower your expectations, though”

 “I don’t have any expectations. I’m just happy that you’re here”

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later they are at the beach, not a single soul around them… just the van and the vast ocean in front of them

 “Amazing” Grant says.

 “It’s just water”

 “Well, I want to go for a swim in that water” He says as he starts removing his shoes.

 “What? What are you doing…”

 “We didn’t drive all the way here just to see the ocean. We have some time to enjoy it”

 “Maybe you do”

 He reaches for her hand “Come on… you don’t have to come back yet, do you?”

 “Ward…”

 “You deserve to relax for a little bit”

 She knows that she doesn’t, but she wants it.

 He smiles when he starts removing her leather jacket. “Okay turn around” Daisy says, which makes him chuckle, but he does as she says.

 “Should I go into the ocean with my eyes closed?” He teases, and then continues to remove his clothes.

 “Shut up, just don’t stare”

 They both strip until they are only wearing their underwear. Then, Grant turns back to her. He doesn’t stare, but he ogles a little bit. She can’t really be mad, though. She’s doing the same thing.

 Still. Daisy notices that he’s doing his best to just look at her face. “Ready?”

 She shrugs and then follows him into the water.

 It’s a little cold, but she doesn’t want to say anything, because what if he tries to hug her or something? She can’t deal with that kind of proximity right now.

 “Can you make it warmer?”

 “Only the traditional way” She jokes “I don’t have that kind of power”

 He smiles “Please don’t pee in the ocean”

 Then she splashes him with water on his face “What? Still cold?”

 He freezes for a second, until he moves to catch her arm so fast the she can’t move away from him in time. The next thing Daisy knows is that she’s against his chest “You made a big mistake”

 Then he submerges both of them in the cold water. Daisy knows that she could push him away if she really wanted to, but she’s not doing it. His arms feel so nice around her body.

 When they come back to the surface, they are laughing and Daisy is practically coughing water. “I could quake you, you know?”

 “Yeah you could” he leans down, closer to her “but you didn’t”

 She pushes him back “Alright, you saw the water, you swam in the water and you played in the water. Happy?”

 “One thing missing”

 She’s about to ask but then his mouth is on hers. Again, she could just push him back but she’s letting him kiss her. She’s kissing him back.

 And then his hands are on her ass, and her nails digging into his shoulders and she’s completely out of control. She doesn’t want to stop. It might be wrong but she has not felt this alive in months and maybe she can enjoy it, at least for a couple of minutes, right?

 But then he moans and Daisy feels his fingertips pressing harder into her skin and it’s probable that they’re getting closer to a point without return “You know I’m not her” she says against his lips.

 “I know” Grant mutters, then he moves his lips to her neck “You are what I want”

 “Grant…” In her mind, she thinks she’s trying to stop him, but it sounds like she’s moaning, and her hands just keep roaming his body and pulling him closer.

 She really wants to know how it would feel.

 She wants to lose herself in this.

 

* * *

 

He slides open the door of the van, there’s almost nothing there other than a thin mat, so he does his best to pile their clothes together to try to make it more comfortable, but Daisy doesn’t really care about that. She gets inside and then pulls him down with her, chasing for his lips and moving her hands to the back of his head.

And then he stops, both panting and staring at each other and she sees a hint of doubt in his eyes. He’s worried.

 “You sure?” He asks.

 “I’m not a teenage girl, Ward” She tries to tease, but the truth is that she’s actually nervous about this.

 “You know that’s not what I mean”

 Daisy moves her hand to his chest, scraping the sculpted lines of his abs with her nails “I want it, I don’t want to think about it, please”

 He leans down for another kiss, this time slower, taking his time and finally leaning his forehead against hers. Soon, his fingers are moving south, feeling her belly quiver in anticipation when he reaches the waistband of her underwear. He tries one finger first, making Daisy sigh softly and move her head back. He needs to make this quick, because he doesn’t know how long she has, but also he wants to make it really good, and judging by the way she’s pressing her legs together, she’s starting to lose herself in the pleasure. Grant needs to give her that.

 He adds a second finger, curls them inside her and then manages to move the fabric of her bra with his mouth, adding his lips to the torture, sucking on her nipple and making her moan louder.

 “Yes, Grant…” she whimpers as she tries to move to get more friction from his fingers “this is what I need, God”

 She opens her eyes when she loses his contact. No fingers, no lips. She’s ready to protest, but then sees him pulling down his boxers, and immediately he proceeds to undress her completely and then kneels in front of her for a moment, with a sinful smile and his eyes darker than she has ever seen them.

 Daisy swallows hard as she sees him leaning down to pepper kisses down her abdomen, she can feel that same wicked grin against her skin as he bites on her hipbone. Daisy whimpers at the contact, her hips snapping forward ever so slightly, and just when she’s waiting to feel his breath against her core, he moves back up, starting at her belly button and kissing his way up to her breasts and then her neck. It’s good. It’s really good, but at this point she really needs more than that.

 So she wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer, feeling his erection between her legs and moaning in anticipation. She pushes him to the side and ends up on top of him, not really being able to wait anymore.

“What?” he teases, moving his hands to her legs.

“You’re driving me crazy” She smiles and leans down to kiss him again, this time it’s not soft or romantic. She means it, and she’s pushing her tongue inside of his mouth, and making him grip her thighs harder.

Daisy is sitting right on top of his hard member, she’s grinding against him, making him lose control quickly. He can really do this her way too, so he moves his thumb to her core, rubbing circles on her clit and making her shake and whimper against his lips.

“Jesus, Daisy” He says, moving one hand to her back and kissing down her neck “you’re incredible, you know that?” He says as he places himself against her entrance with his free hand, barely teasing, pushing a little bit, enjoying the way she starts clawing at his shoulders.

“Just do it” She complaints, pushing her body down to meet him, and Grant doesn’t have any other option, he’s crazy about her. He finally lets out a loud groan when he’s fully inside her, her walls squeezing him so tight that he has to make an effort not to come right on the spot.

Then she’s sitting, getting ready to ride him, taking her time to adjust to the feeling and his size. “Oh my God” she repeats “this feels great” she says as she arches her back slowly and starts moving her hips in circles.

“I can’t believe how beautiful you are” grant mumbles as he enjoys the show. He hers her laughing, and it’s the most amazing thing that he has ever heard, or seen.

She quickly sets a faster pace, placing her hands on his chest and moving in different directions with the help of his hands on her hips. She didn’t really care about anything else in that moment, just his body connected to hers, making her feel again, and every single thing that she was feeling was explosive, she was close and still trying to go faster to feel a little more.

Gran quickly takes notices, and he moves his hands to her breasts, palming and squeezing and pinching her sensitive flesh until her arms are trembling and her head is falling down. “You close? Because I think I am” He says but only gets a nod and a moan in response.

That’s when he decides to try something new, he flips them over to be on top of her, to be closer, to go a little harder, and it’s really really good as he feels her spasming around him. Her hands, finding their way to his back, start digging into the ripple of muscles, moving down to his ass, pushing him deeper until she cries out loud when her orgasm starts to build.

That does it for him. He comes before he can stop himself, so he has no other option than moving his hand between their bodies, strumming her clit to give her the final push, and just seconds later she’s shaking with his name on her lips, coming her brains out with her inner muscles clenching down Grant’s length.

They remain locked together after that, shuddering and trading soft kisses and caresses before Grant rolls them over to have Daisy languidly laying on his chest.

“Oh wow” Daisy sighs after a couple of minutes.

“That’s a good way to describe it” Grant says, closing his arms around her tiny frame.

She moves her face to look at him, resting her chin on his chest “Thank you”

“Oh… for the sex?”

Daisy chuckles “Yeah, well, still don’t know if this is right but… I really enjoyed it”

He cups her face with his hand “You know that I’m not him, right?” He says, ecoing her words from before.

“I know. You’re the parts of him that I feel in love with once” she smiles, and then moves to kiss him.

Yes. It feels very real.

 

* * *

 

 When she wakes up, there’s no van, there’s no sound of the ocean.

There’s no Grant.

Just the dim, red light; the rusty walls of the lighthouse.

The place where they have been stuck for 9 months after defeating Kasius and the Kree.

The place where they just had to get used to their new life.

Soon, Deke is there with her.

“So how did it go?” He asks, and Daisy is glad that the lights are red because that’s probably the color of her face right now. It takes her a moment to process his question.

“Uhm… good”

“Did you go into the water?” He asks excitedly.

“Yeah…”  she clears her throat as she sits on the bed. “Very realistic, very… nice water”

“None of us have really seen the ocean, obviously. It’s really going to be a big attraction”

“Yes. It’s… very nice. People will love it”

“And I wouldn’t have been able to fix all of this without you”

She looks down “I just put some pieces back together, if this really makes life more bearable”

He nods “It does” but his smile quickly fades “Are you okay?”

She’s not.

She’s confused.

She can’t do this anymore. She can’t live here. They have to find a way to go back, and fix it, and make this people see the real ocean and… maybe…

There’s no way to bring him out of the Framework here, but there is in the present. The only problem is that the only person that can help her with it is definitely not going to like the idea.

Daisy finally stands up, her legs are a little shaky “I’m ok. Have you seen Fitz?”


End file.
